


Robbie Protection Squad

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [97]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child-Like Robbie, Furious Twins, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Overprotective Twins, Robbie Must Be Protected, Robbie is Pure, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Robbie is a pure soul, and when someone disrespects him the Jims goape shit.





	Robbie Protection Squad

RJ laughed loudly, grinning brightly as he walked backwards a couple of paces ahead of his twin. CJ winked at him cheekily, camera rolling, which only made RJ snort and nearly tumble backwards.

Robbie let out his own strange, gravelly laugh from his position next to CJ, walking slowly along with them. The Jims had been over to the Septic Manor for one of their visits when JJ commented that Robbie should go out and get some sun more often, his flaky, decaying skin looking greyer than usual. The Jims had immediately volunteered to take him to go visit Chase and Bing, who were hanging out in the city as per usual. JJ had approved, and the three of them were on their way.

Currently, they were just on the outskirts of the city, slowly working their way deeper. It was much slower than if they were just on their own – Robbie’s left foot sort of dragged awkwardly behind him as he walked, and his half-decayed muscles didn’t exactly make for speedy movement anyway, but the Jims didn’t mind. Robbie forced them to slow down, to enjoy things they wouldn’t otherwise. He was constantly pointing out pretty flowers growing on the side of the road, or staring up in awe at the birds that occasionally flew overhead. Each time, CJ would focus his camera on Robbie’s beaming face, for JJ when they got him home, as well as themselves. As disgusting as Robbie looked – and he was admittedly _gross_ – he truly was a sweetheart. He was like an innocent, young child, and the Jims genuinely enjoyed his company.

The three of them paused yet again as Robbie bent down to pick a little, pretty blue wildflower growing next to the sidewalk, smiling happily when CJ allowed him to clumsily fit it behind his ear. CJ shot RJ a warm, beaming smile, clearly enjoying himself, and RJ returned it wholeheartedly.

Robbie suddenly gasped, pointing to a squirrel that had scurried across the road. “King!” The twins exchanged glances, laughing at his association, and Robbie gave them a big, dopey smile in response. It quickly fell, however, when the hand he was pointing with promptly fell off his wrist. He frowned, making a small humming noise as he picked it up, fitting it back onto his wrist with an audible crack.

As CJ was helping Robbie finesse his hand back into the proper position, RJ spun around, surveying their path. The buildings were steadily growing taller, thought it was still a pretty decent ways to the skate park Bing and Chase frequented. Maybe they could even visit Eric at his job at the zoo across the street if they had time…

Someone else was coming down the sidewalk, and the three of them moved out of the way politely. However, RJ’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as the passerby’s face screwed up at the sight of Robbie, who was once again crouched low to the sidewalk, watching a caterpillar inch its way to the grass with big, awed eyes, and completely out of the way of the other.

Despite that, in full view of the twins, the passerby planted their foot on Robbie back and sent him toppling face-first into the grass.

Instantly the Jims were at attention, whipping their heads to glare at the other. “_Hey_,” they snapped, in full unison. “_What the Hell was that for?!_”

The passerby jumped, turning back to face the furious twins, CJ helping pick a whimpering Robbie off the ground. “Oh, sorry. It was an accident.”

“It fucking was _not_,” RJ spat, hands clenching at his side.

“What’s your problem, man,” CJ asked, barely hiding his own rage. “He did literally nothing to you!”

The passerby shrugged, face scrunching up again as they scanned Robbie’s body, making the poor zombie wrap his arms around himself self-consciously, bowing his head. His impact with the grass and sidewalk had skinned some of the already peeling and flaking skin from his face and arms, exposing a large portion of his jaw and some of the decaying muscle of his arm. In other words, bad enough that whatever magic that held him together wouldn’t be able to regrow it, and the Jims knew that Marvin would have to later. The passerby opened their mouth again, scoffing and gesturing broadly to Robbie. “I mean, look at it! It’s _disgusting!_ It shouldn’t be allowed to see the light of day, let alone be allowed into a civilized society like the city! You should put it back where you found it and do us all a favor.”

RJ’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “That’s it!” The passerby jumped back as RJ launched himself forward, but then CJ’s surprisingly strong arms were wrapping around his middle, holding him back. RJ kicked wildly in the air, clawing at his twin’s arms. “Let me _go_, CJ!”

“No! It’s not worth it, RJ, come on!” CJ just held him tighter, until RJ feet finally dropped to the ground. The passerby just rolled their eyes, crossing their arms as they began walking away again.

Only marginally calmer, RJ flipped them off with both hands, sticking his tongue out at their retreating back. “Prick!” They didn’t respond, and RJ huffed, brushing himself off as he turned back to face Robbie, entire demeanor softening as he did so.

He froze when he spotted Robbie’s face. One of his hands was covering the hole in his cheek, trembling as he did so, with the other still wrapped around his middle. Grey, oily tears slid slowly down his face, making his already filmy and pale eyes appear even more so. Both twins made distressed noises, but Robbie refused to look at them, staring down at the ground and shifting his feet. “I…’m…dis…disgust…ing…”

His broken, shaky speech broke their hearts, and they quickly pinned him between them in a tight hug. “No you’re not, Robbie,” CJ muttered. “You’re perfectly fine! Don’t listen to them, they don’t know you like we do.”

“That being said…” RJ gave his brother a look. “If you wanna go home, we completely understand. We can take you back.”

After a long moment, Robbie shook his head. His expression brightened a little as he clumsily wiped away his oily tears. “See…Chase!”

The twins chuckled a little at his enthusiasm, sharing another look. “Right…” CJ said, the both of them slowly backing off of Robbie.

RJ glanced discreetly over Robbie’s shoulder. The passerby was still very much visible in the distance. “…Just give us one moment.”

“We’ll be right back.”

Their unison words went unquestioned by Robbie, who just gave them a loose thumbs up and a small smile, crouching back down next to CJ’s camera and appearing to search for his caterpillar from earlier. The twins crept off, and, once they were satisfied that Robbie was sufficiently distracted, bolted off, racing toward the passerby with Hellfire burning in their eyes.

The Jims were rarely even remotely angry, a pretty carefree pair. The only time in recent history they remembered being _this_ furious was when it was revealed Derek had snuck back into the manor and had put Eric through a new Hell. So when they popped up on either side of the _asshat _who had kicked Robbie, hissing with matching snarls on their faces, well, let’s just say they never stood a _chance_.

The Jims arrived back at Robbie’s side some time later, a little sweaty and breathing hard, with a suspicious, small red stain on RJ’s shirt and CJ adjusting the wildflower still tucked behind his ear. They smiled as Robbie grinned up happily at them, the caterpillar briefly seen crawling along the visible bone in his arm. “Chase…now?”

The twins shared a look, then held out their hands, CJ behind a moment in order to pick up his camera, and Robbie took them without hesitation. “Yeah, let’s go see Chase.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I love!!! My bois!!!_ I like this story. Robbie is pure, and the Jims are mildly homicidal Good Bois. Anyway, Wednesday will be a really stupid Dark fic. Stupid and dorky and kinda short, but alas. See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
